I've Got You
by captainswanismyendgame
Summary: Killian tries a form of entertainment in the modern world...with the help of Emma.


_A/N: My story based on one of the newest stills released from OUAT as well as a scene from a scene from a recent episode of Sleepy Hollow. Enjoy the fluffiness!_

"It's called karaoke, Killian. It's actually really fun."

It seemed the whole of Storybrooke was gathered at Granny's for Henry's 16th birthday party, but he couldn't imagine it any other way. It was also Henry's idea to have this particular system hooked up at Granny's so that everyone could participate. Only Killian seemed hesitant.

"How is this fun? It's just embarrassing," he exclaimed while Ruby was just finishing up a very enthusiastic—and very inebriated—version of "Bad Moon Rising."

"It's only embarrassing if you let it be. Sometimes, you need to just let yourself go."

"You're telling me to let myself go?" he asked, thinking he had told her the same thing on multiple occasions.

"Yes. Yes I am. Deal with it," she retorted playfully.

When Ruby was finished, it was Henry's turn. Emma and Killian snuggled next to one another watching him pump up the crowd with his energetic rendition of "Thrift Shop."

Emma couldn't help but smile, but not only because of Henry. She smiled, because she, in that moment, was blissfully happy. There had been not disturbance in Storybrooke since the so-called Queens of Darkness had been defeated (along with Gold), so she finally had time to relax and enjoy quality time with her family, which included the man she was snuggling with at the table at Granny's.

"The lad is a real performer," Killian said to Emma.

"He really is, isn't he?"

"I wonder if his mother got the same talent…"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, Archie took Henry's place on stage.

"Bravo, Henry! Just fantastic! Alright, now it looks like we are about to slow it down a bit for out next performance. Put your hands together for Emma…"

She smiled as she looked over at her pirate.

"…and Killian!"

The look on his face was priceless.

"Swan?" he asked, caught off guard.

"Oh, don't be such grumpy old man. Please do this! For me?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes while grasping his forearm, tugging him out of his chair. He could never deny her.

"I'll do it, Swan, but I know I'll just bring the performance down."

"Not likely, but if that's the case, at least you're pretty," she said winking at him as she dragged him towards the stage. "Just pay attention to the words on the screen. It will let you know when it is your turn to sing," she whispered. Once situated in front of the microphones, the playback track began.

It was Emma who started off the duet:

_They say we're young and we don't know_

_We won't find out until we grow_

He vaguely remembered hearing this song in her car once, so he only stumbled a little reciting the lyrics back in the correct way they were supposed to be sung.

_Well I don't know if all that's true_

_'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

They smiled at one another after he finished his first verse, and readied themselves for their first duet portion:

_Babe, I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

It was a simple phrase, but it held so much meaning to the both of them. Killian couldn't help but acknowledge that Henry did, in fact, get his showmanship from his mother, because she was really getting into her performance.

_They say our love won't pay the rent_

_Before it's earned, our money's all been spent_

_I guess that's so, we don't have a pot_

_But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

_Babe, I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

Try as they might, they wouldn't look at the audience that consisted of all their family and friends. It was as if they existed in their own little world while singing to one another.

_I got flowers in the spring_

_I got you to wear my ring_

Killian smiled after singing this particular verse, looking down at the ring that he had taken off of his own hand and placed on Emma's not just a few days before. She looked down at it, and he could feel the love she had for him.

_And when I'm sad, you're a clown_

_And if I get scared, you're always around_

If that wasn't the truest description of Killian, she thought to herself, singing those words while looking into the fathomless blue of his eyes.

_Don't let them say your hair's too long_

_'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong_

_Then put your little hand in mine_

_There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_

Or any beanstalk, for that matter, he mused. They both had come so far since the beanstalk, but he had always been in awe of her, and he always would be.

_Babe_

_I got you babe I got you babe_

Killian admitted to himself that this was not embarrassing at all. In a way, it was professing his love to all of Storybrooke.

_[HIM:] I got you to hold my hand_

_[HER:] I got you to understand_

_[HIM:] I got you to walk with me_

_[HER:] I got you to talk with me_

_[HIM:] I got you to kiss goodnight_

_[HER:] I got you to hold me tight_

_[HIM:] I got you, I won't let go_

_[HER:] I got you to love me so_

During this entire verse exchange, Killian and Emma wallked slowly toward each other, gazing at one another. When it came time for the final verse, they were nose-to-nose.

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

Rounds of applause startled them out of their trance. They smiled, since there had been times that they completely forgot about the audience. They placed the microphones back in their stands, and they made their way back to their seats, but not before Killian grabbed Emma, dipped her, and kissed her full-on, in front of the town. There where cackles, and whistles, and one little voice from the crowd yelling, "Really, guys? It's my birthday! Get a room!" It was in jest; Henry knew how much Killian made her happy, which in turn made him happy as well.

As they meandered toward their seats, Emma's foot slipped on a wet spot on the floor. She almost fell, but Killian was right behind her, making sure no damage was done. She looked up at him, and said, "Well aren't you just my knight in shining armor?"

He blushed at her words, and then replied, "Just like the song said, Emma: I've got you. Whether like it or not."

"For how long?"

"Always."

—The End—

_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! And yes, the song was "I Got You, Babe" by Sonny &amp; Cher. _


End file.
